How It Always Is
by Kaori-to-Miri
Summary: Link has feelings for Zelda and is banished from the castle. Thanks to the King, the two now think that their feelings are one-sided and are in no hope of being returned. Will they realize that they're both wrong before it's too late? ZeLink


**Disclaimer**: No, we don't own Zelda!

This is in Link's POV. It takes place about seven years after Ocarina of Time!

* * *

So there I was, sitting on the cool, green grass in Hyrule Field, on a warm, late, summer afternoon. The sun had begun to set and with it, my mind began to fill of memories and emotions. Memories that reminded me of her. It's been seven years since that day. The day she sent me back in time. 

I remembered...

Every night after the sun began to set, I would set off towards the castle outsmarting the guards as I usually did, certain that they would not see me. I became accustomed to the dark and soon heading to the castle became simple. I followed the usual route I took each day. Once I got in, she was there. Waiting for me, like always. She knew that I visited her every night, and every time, she would greet me with welcoming eyes and a sweet smile...

Usually, we passed the time recalling past events. Although most were grim, it never seemed that bad with her beside me. Her presence seemed to light up even the darkest of times.

It was now dark. I recalled a time she told me of her love for the moon and stars and how they lit up the night, just as she seemed to light up my soul. This was it. I was going to tell her, tonight.

That...

**_I loved her. _**

She was looking away now, probably enjoying the wonderful view of this star-filled night. I cleared my throat nervous of her afraid of rejection. She turned slowly and my gaze fell upon hers. I looked away, feeling the blush rise onto my cheeks. Questions of doubt began to cloud my mind.

Will she return my love?

Is a commoner like me really worthy of marrying a princess?

Am I even worthy to the Royal Family?

Will her father approve of me?

_A princess belongs on the throne with a prince by her side. _

A hero's destiny is to protect that princess...and her prince.

That was one of the only things I remember that her father told me. I heard her voice.

"Link? Are you okay?" 

I smiled and nodded putting my hands into my pockets. I pulled out a simple necklace with a small star hanging from its end. It wasn't anything special, but it was all I had.

"Here. I made it for you. I'm sorry I couldn't afford anything bigger..." I said, scratching the back of my head, trying to avoid her gaze.

She gently took it from my hands looking at it with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked back at me and placed it back in my hands.

Did...she not like it?

"Link," She smiled, "Would you please put it around my neck?"

I blushed and did as she asked. When I finished, she turned back and hugged me, knocking me over.

"Thank you Link!!!!"

Her happiness nearly made me forget the main reason I came here.

I have to tell her. Now.

"P-Princess...I..."

She looked at me oddly, cocking her head to the side, probably wondering why I was using such 'formalities' as she would call them.

"I lov-"

Just then, a guard strode in stopping below arched entrance. This was usually the place she was found if she wasn't in her room.

She looked up, pushing me back down to keep me out of the guard's sight. No one was permitted to be castle grounds after sunset. No matter how close they were to the Royal Family.

Zelda leaned down to my ear and whispered. "I'll be right back. Stay down okay?"

"Princess Zelda?" The guard said again, looking around the courtyard.

She stood up, facing the guard. "What is it?"

"Princess Zelda, your father beckons for your assistance."

She nodded quietly and headed out of the courtyard.

A few minutes later, it became quiet. I assumed the guard had left, so I got up and brushed off the grass on my tunic. But I was wrong. The guard was there. And that's when it happened.

It was the last time I would see Princess Zelda again.

The guard had me arrested for trespassing, and led me into the throne room to see the King. Zelda was by his side, shocked that I was found.

"Your majesty, I found Link in the castle courtyard beyond visiting hours."

The King looked at me, not saying a word at first.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this?" He questioned, looking straight at me.

I looked away from the guard, to Zelda, then to the King. "Your majesty, I came to see your daughter, Princess Zelda."

The King raised a brow at me. "Why, may I ask?

I looked down, afraid to tell him the answer. I looked over to Zelda, my eyes fixed on the necklace I recently gave her.

Unbeknownst to me, he followed my gaze. Once his eyes fell on the necklace, he ordered everyone to leave the room....

But me.

Zelda argued to stay, but the King remained unaltered. Finally, she reluctantly turned to leave, but not without giving me a worried look on her way out.

"So I understand that you gave my daughter that necklace?"

"I..."

I looked down at my feet.

"Do you remember what I had told you that one day?"

I nodded.

"What w_as _it, Link?" The King said, emphasizing his point.

"..T-That...The princess should remain on the throne...with..." I looked down sadly trying to get my words out. "A prince by her side."

"And?"

"And...A hero's destiny is to protect the princess and her prince."

"Very good."

After a brief silence, he looked up from his throne.

"I think that it is best that you don't see my daughter again."

My eyes widened.

"B-But...Y-Your Majesty-" I stuttered.

Before I could finish, I was cut off.

"If she were to fall it would cause problems. As you said, a princess is meant to marry a prince. Your rank is not that of a prince."

I could not argue with that. I looked down.

"...Yes your majesty."

With that, he dismissed me from the room. And that was the last time I saw her.

* * *

It's been a year now since then. I assumed since she didn't question my sudden end in visiting her because she never came after me.

It made me sad; I guess she didn't love me after all.

But that's okay. I understand, and I still love her.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

Kaori: Does Zelda really feel that way? Find out in the next chapter! YAY! It shall be up soon!! Zelink forever! YAY again! Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!

Miroki: We finally wrote something...Hahah...I hope you liked it. It's our first Zelda fic so please be easy on us. Heheh...Happy New Year!

Please review! We'll appreciate it! Thanks!


End file.
